


Distraction

by beingvv



Series: 东京调情 [5]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Banter, Best Friends, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, after work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 23:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingvv/pseuds/beingvv
Summary: “真是过分啊，”服部对工藤说，“你看他朝着手机笑的那个傻样。”工藤：“呵呵。”
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Hattori Heiji/Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan
Series: 东京调情 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531193
Kudos: 18





	Distraction

黑羽-11:32

[白马]

[你过来吧]

[组长]

[已经讲了三个小时了]

[这里很快]

[就要发生杀人案了]

“白马君？” 目暮警官说，“你的手机在响。”

“啊……”白马站起身，翻开手机看了一下，随手按成了静音。“没什么。”

黑羽-11:56

[好过分啊]

[居然把我静音]

白马-12:02

[图片附件]

黑羽-12:03

[呜哇啊——好血腥——]

白马-12:05

[根据现场线索来看的话，受害者是偷盗时被主人发现，仓皇逃跑时从五楼跌下来的。]

黑羽-12:35

[但很明显不是]

白马看了看手机，挑起了眉。

白马-12:37

[哦？]

黑羽-12:45

[因为如果只是这么简单的话你就不会说‘根据现场线索来看的话’了]

[而且姿势不对]

“我来吧，”工藤啪地一声拉上手套，“一看你就是心不在焉。”

白马低头看着手机露出笑容。“立案吧，”他对目暮警官说。“这是一起杀人事件。”

白马-12:57

[然后呢？]

黑羽-13:11

[跌落的姿势不对啊]

[这不是很明显吗]

[不要用这副考我的语气啊，我又不是你的跟班]

“动机呢？”白马问。

“大概不是情杀就是仇杀吧，”服部打开手电筒，仔细地查看橱门内部。“只有你才会这么契而不舍地问为什么啊，白马，这不就是人性吗？”

“服部君今天很哲学啊，”白马说。“是在和工藤君冷战吗？”

工藤扯下手套扔在他的头上。

黑羽-14:01

[这人的袖口破了]

[平整吗？]

白马回到案发现场，蹲下身，翻看了一下。

白马-14:03

[是的]

黑羽-14:05

[我见过这种]

[应该是暗袖]

[你看一下周围有没有掉落刀片之类的]

“这也太巧合了，”服部说，“你怎么知道会有凶器落在这里的？”

“这不是凶器，”白马抹了一下刀片上的血迹，“这是受害者用来防身的。”

“哦——”服部狐疑地看着他，“总感觉你有场外帮助啊——”

黑羽-14:23

[培训实在太无聊了]

[可别习惯啊]

[探酱你是个大孩子了，要学会自己破案了（乖摸头.jpg）]

“真是过分啊，”服部对工藤说，“你看他朝着手机笑的那个傻样。”

工藤：“呵呵。”

夜色渐浓。

“我来探班啦——”黑羽说，背包随随便便地搭在肩上。“令和年代的名侦探们~”

工藤低着头整理证物袋，没有理他。服部举起手打招呼：“哟，黑羽，今天下班这么早啊。”

“全日培训啊，”黑羽叫苦道，“之后还要加班就没天理了。”

“别东看西看了，”工藤头也不抬地说，“白马在里面审犯人。”

黑羽转了转眼睛，“感觉比你们俩都辛苦啊，”他说，“你们好意思吗？”

服部：“……”

服部扭过头：“什么时候他俩变得这么秀恩爱不要脸了？啊？”

“一直很不要脸啊，”工藤凉凉地说，“共犯嘛。”

“……下手快了一步，”楼道里白马的声音从远到近，黑羽像是感受到讯号的小动物一样直起身。“如果叶子小姐没有动作的话，两天后出现的受害者就应该是她了。”

“真是棘手哪，”目暮警官圆润的身形出现在楼道里。“不过还是谢谢你了，白马君。工藤君。” 停顿。“哦，服部君啊！你不回大阪吗？”

服部：“……”

黑羽学着工藤的语气，凉凉地说：“再这么下去米花的人口要危机了……”

“你们也太不欢迎我了吧？”服部目送目暮警官回到警局，小宇宙终于爆发了。“前天东京台还参访过我！令和三侦探！三个！不是什么东京双人组！”

“谁要和这个家伙双人组啊，”工藤说。

“遗憾的很，我已经有搭档了，”白马毫不经意地说。黑羽走在前面举起一只手做一个 V 的姿势。

“真的好想把这家伙铐住送给中森警部啊……”

黑羽不留情面地大笑起来。工藤摇着头，“你越是反应激烈他们越要秀给你看啊，这么简单的推理都抓不住吗？”

黑羽趴着白马的肩，朝着悲愤的关西名侦探挤了挤眼睛。“哪里不欢迎你啦，”黑羽说，“难得服部君来一次——”

工藤嗤地笑了一声。服部脸红了。

“——不如我们这周末去爬山吧？” 黑羽说。

工藤不带感情地：“PASS——” 服部充满感情地：“累死——” 

白马：“可以啊，去哪里？”

服部一个哈欠打到一半差点脱臼，“哇你也太没有原则了吧白马？”

“那是因为你们不够了解黑羽君，”白马意有所指地朝黑羽挑挑眉。光说不做什么的。

黑羽推了他一把。

“谁要看你们打情骂俏讲只有你们两个人听得懂的笑话啊，”服部抱怨道。

黑羽：“你们也太无趣了一点——” 说着也打了个哈欠。工藤揉着眼睛摇头。

“真辛苦啊，”服部说。“一旦爱好变成了工作就会变得辛苦，黑羽，你出预告是不是也这样啊？”

“我和这家伙一起十年了，”黑羽借着伸懒腰的姿势搭住白马的肩，“你觉得我还会这么容易被人带跑吗？”

白马：“喔……”

黑羽转过眼睛看着他，白马举手做投降状。

“你真的很没原则哎，”服部鄙视地说。“真是丢我们侦探的脸哪。”

“那是因为你没有和黑羽君住在同一个屋檐下过，”白马毫不在意地说。“任何一个识时务的侦探都不会惹毛一个可以随时把你的洗发水换成强力胶的怪盗。”

“不如你们今晚来我们家住啦，”黑羽笑眯眯地说，“可以近距离体会一下。”

服部神经质地摸了摸自己的头。

“好啊，”工藤双手背在脑后，意味不明地说。“我早就想看看白马宅现在是什么样的贼窝了。”

黑羽转向白马。白马摇了摇头，黑羽盯着他，白马冷静地看回去，三秒钟后黑羽转了转眼睛，做了个鬼脸。工藤怀疑地打量着他们。

“我真是，再看下去眼睛都要瞎了，”服部咕哝着说。

“吃什么啊？”工藤说，“你们家谁做饭？”

“我们拒绝回答这种有指向性的问题，”黑羽说。“吃炸鸡吧！”

“哦——听起来不错，”服部说，“就——”

“我可不想变成目暮警官那样，”工藤打断他说。

“不然呢？”黑羽突然警觉起来，工藤朝着他温和可亲地笑。

“当然是吃鮟鱇锅啊。” 

服部正想开口，被工藤一肘击中，于是抱着肚子说：“好的我们吃鱼锅……”

黑羽心平气和云淡风轻毫不惊慌地看向白马。

白马叹了一口气，“工藤君，为了你的形象着想，你还是重新考虑一下吧。”

工藤揪起眉毛。黑羽盯着他看，突然咕咕咕地笑起来，越笑越大声，连路人都惊动了。

“笑什么——”

“你推理一下啊——”

“他在想象工藤没有眉毛的样子，”白马无奈的说，“你们还是不要鼓励他了。”

“吃河豚刺身好了，”工藤冷静地说。“我还可以献歌一曲。”

这下连服部也惊悚了，“哦——嘛——” 工藤缓缓地转过头，于是关西名侦探剧烈咳嗽起来。

“奶油炖菜吧，”白马决定性地说。“是时候拿出暖桌了。”

“谁做啊？”服部狐疑地说。

两位侦探和一位怪盗同时转头看着他。

服部惨叫：“果然还是不欢迎我啊——”

**END**


End file.
